Kabra, Cahill, Consensual
by Drake Dracul
Summary: Ian loves Dan. Dan hates Ian. Ian's Dating Amy. In the end Ian admits to Dan. Yaoi. Happily ever after. Short Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ian Kabra was the jerkiest, stuck up, rich prick the world had ever known. But that didn't stop Amy from falling for him.

Ian and Amy had been secretly dating for months now and as of a few days ago, they'd even kissed!

Ian however found himself wanting more very quickly. He was snapped out of his thoughtful state by the sound of his mobile ringing.  
"Hello?"  
'Ian, it's Amy'  
"Amy, Whats up?" Ian sounded worried  
'Ian I miss you, can you come round tonight?'  
"Yeah sure babe" Ian smiled  
'Love you'  
"You too gorgeous" he hung up.

Was he crazy? Dating his biggest rival? What was going to happen if they were found out. More importantly, what was he going to wear?!  
Usually his first thought would be an ivory cashmere sweater, button up shirt and off white dress pants. But this was casual, not a classy meeting.  
Tonight he was in his ivory cashmere sweater and designer jeans and no, no shirt.  
Later that night he was going to see Amy.

Oh sweet Amy... 


	2. Chapter 2

Amy had expected Ian to come round later, not immediately... Oops..

Dan rushed to answer the door as he was expecting a delivery of baseball cards sometime this week. "I hope thats the delivery man!" Dan yelled out only to open the door to none other then Ian Kabra. "AMY! NELLIE! UNCLE FISKE! ITS THE COBRA!" Dan screamed as he slammed the door shut. Amy bolted out. "Which one?" Dan's glare said it all. "Amy, its me." "Ian?! Dan! let him in!" Amy flustered, well the cats out of the bag now. damnit. Dan looked at her as if she just grew a second head.

~~NOTWHATITSEEMS~~

After Dan finally opened the door to let cobra into the house, he was shocked again as he picked Amy up bridal style and pressed his perfect, first class lips against hers.  
"What The Fuck Amy?!" Dan screamed. About then is when Nellie came running out, the scene before her was impossibe... Nellie's eyes widened to the point they looked like big dinner plates. "wha- What?" The Au Pair felt a pang of jealousy, 'oh to be kissed like that...' she thought. "Nellie, stop them! send the filthy, stinking, backstabbing cobra home!" Dan screamed in near hysteria. "Ian, put me down" Amy snarled. After she was rewarded with her command obeyed, she turned to Dan "Take that back!" "Amy... its okay" Ian was not accustomed to being ignored, but thats what Amy did, her glare deepening. "Amelia Hope Cahill! Ignore him!" Amy slapped Dan's face and turned back to Ian's warm, safe embrace. Ian looked apologetically at the younger male. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dan went to his room. 'I've always known that Amy had a thing for the cobra... So why does it hurt to see them together?' Poor Daniel, so confused...

* * *

Amy looked at Ian and winked, she stood before him, scantily clad in leather. Ian was having trouble comprehending his body's reaction, he wasn't aroused. At all.  
He could hardly let on about his issue and experimentally tried a few things.  
Amy naked. Nothing.  
Amy touching him. Nothing.  
The Cahill brat that calls him Cobra, lying naked beneath him. Bingo.  
Truth be told, Ian had questioned his sexuality in the past and had accepted he was at least bisexual, and now he must accept 'I'm gay' he thought.  
"Amy... I love you and I can't deflower you when I don't have noble intentions for afterwards..." Ian swallows hard "Were you to fall pregnant, I'd skip town... I'm sorry Amy, but I love you similarly to the way I love Natalie, I can't... Be... With you..." Ian hated himself, he could see the hurt in her eyes, but it had to happen. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He was in love with Daniel. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Amy, I refuse to hurt you by going through the motions then abandoning you when I decide I can't deal. I love you Amy, But I'm not _IN _love with you." Ian sighed as he got up and tucked Amy into bed before going to tuck in the brat.

~~NOTWHATITSEEMS~~

Daniel had been having trouble sleeping, knowing that there was a COBRA in the house. He really needed to know that the lying, backstabbing, betraying, Hunk of gorgeous... Wait, WHAT?! Daniel sat up, utterly confused. "Hello Daniel" Came the soft whisper from the gorgeous boy lingering in the doorway. "COBRA!" The younger boy yelled. "Shh shh shh. Hush Daniel, I've only come to say good night and that I won't be dating Amelia any longer." "But . . . I . . . Why?" "Because when you're sleeping at another person's house, it's polite to tell them good night." Ian said matter of factly. Daniel chuckled "I meant, why aren't you dating Amy? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she isn't dating YOU, but why?" "Because I love her similarly to the way I love Natalie, as a sister. I am in love, but not with her." "Who then?" "Actually, I'm in love with you Daniel Cahill." ". . . Oh . . . My . . . God . . ." Dan blinked, then again. "Are you . . . Punking me?" Ian's facial expression actually portrayed hurt, legitimate hurt. "Amy and I were going to take this to a physical level, but I couldn't get hard. I was horny and frustrated as all hell, but not hard. I began thinking of different things. Her being intimate. Zilch. Her being sweet and tentative. Zip. Her Moaning my name. Nada. You hot and sweaty, shirtless..." The reaction was definite, even through his jeans, it was obvious he had an erection instantly. "So . . . You're gay . . . And want . . . Me?" Daniel Questioned, hiding his excitement. "Yes" "Prove it" Ian raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "How?" "Blowjob" Ian nodded and pulled down Dan's covers, then his pants and briefs. His eyes boggled as he saw his prize, Daniel's ten inch cock stood tall and thick, Ian wanted it. He signaled this with a kiss to the slightly slimy tip.


End file.
